


The Surprise

by MackenzieW



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Family Feels, Love From OQ 2021 | Outlaw Queen Secret Admirer 2020 (Once Upon a Time), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW
Summary: Set in myBetter When I'm Dancingverse. During the latest season ofDancing With the Stars, Regina starts to feel overly tired and not well. Both she and Robin worry that something may be wrong - beyond an infuriating partner.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25
Collections: Love From OQ





	The Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> **Happy (belated) Valentine's Day to robinoffillory! I'm sorry this is a bit late but your original Valentine had an emergency so I stepped in to help. When I heard you loved _Better When I'm Dancing_ , I had the perfect story for you. I hope you enjoy it.**

### Part 1: Fatigue

It was a miracle Regina Mills and her partner had survived to Week 6 of _Dancing With the Stars_. She couldn't help but wonder if they were coasting on her popularity - she didn't want to feel conceited but she had seen enough feedback on social media to know that the fans weren't really voting for her partner. Which meant that her Royal Court were really stepping up, though she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Her partner this season was probably her worst ever. Percy Pellinore had taken a dislike to her almost immediately after their first meeting. He did not like to take direction and no matter how many different styles she tried, he always fought her at every turn. But she had soon seen that he showed the same disrespect to all the women on the show, even judges Eudora d'Orleans - who had started as the head judge a couple seasons earlier - and Cru deVil. He wasn't openly defiant around the men on the show though he still gave them attitude as well, which led to him almost coming to blows with Killian Jones. Regina had managed to pull her partner away while Ruby and Ursula had intervened with Killian, pulling him backstage to cool down. Everyone had had terse conversations with Nimue about possibly asking Percy to leave but the network balked at the idea as he was one of the leads of their latest hit show.

So corporate synergy and oodles of promotion took precedence over everyone else's comfort, leaving them all to pray that Percy got eliminated sooner rather than later.

And then on top of all of that, Regina got sick at the start of Week 6.

The alarm beeped several times but Regina could muster the energy to turn it off. She just lay under her blankets, curled on her side as she tried to get some more sleep. Eventually, the beeping stopped and she felt the bed dip. "Regina? Sweetheart?" her husband asked. "Are you okay?"

"Just wanna sleep," she told him. "Can I just sleep?"

"I would love to let you sleep but I'm pretty sure they're expecting you at the studio," he reminded her. She groaned and he started to rub her leg through the blanket. "Maybe you should take the day off? I'm sure someone else can work with Percy today."

Regina was tempted to take Robin's suggestion. Having a break from Percy and getting some rest would be nice. But they had just started to learn their routine for the next show and they still had a group dance to get through as well. It wouldn't be fair to foist him off on someone nor could they lose a day of rehearsal.

She was going to have to get up and go to work. Regina sat up and opened her eyes, taking in her concerned husband. "No, I need to go in," she said.

He pressed his lips together before sighing, reaching out and putting a hand to her forehead. "Well, you don't feel feverish," he said.

"That's good," she replied, gently pushing him off the bed.

Robin stood but hovered over her. "I still think you should take the day off."

She shook her head. "I can't. Percy is definitely not ready and I can't subject anyone else to him."

"So you're just going to push yourself instead?" he asked, crossing his arms as he frowned at her.

"I'll take a half day," she replied, mentally reviewing their schedule. "We have group practice this afternoon but I think someone can sub for me at least once. Ruby's our lead so she can teach me later."

He nodded, letting his arms fall to his side. "Alright. I just don't want you to press yourself until you're really sick or end up in the hospital."

Recalling how he lost his first wife to cancer that had first assumed was something else, she nodded. "I promise to take care of myself."

"Thank you," he said, kissing her forehead. "I'll see you downstairs with a big mug of coffee."

"You're the best," she told him, giving him a hug. He held her close for a few moments and she closed her eyes, wishing she was back asleep in his arms.

But duty called and she pulled away, getting ready for the day.

Hopefully the coffee would help.

* * *

The coffee did not help that day or any other day.

Regina could not shake the fatigue that overwhelmed her for the rest of the week. She did her best to get through her practice sessions with Percy, which were mercifully easier than usually. For all his bravado, he apparently was easily tamed when facing an irritable woman who had no patience. He actually listened to her and it seemed their paso doble could possibly be their best routine of the season.

As long as her flagging energy levels didn't affect her performance and bring down their scores.

"Are you okay?" Tink asked her in the breakroom after a pro rehearsal. "You're not your usual self."

Regina sighed. "I've been tired all week. I can't seem to shake it."

"I'd be tired after almost eight weeks of dealing with your partner," Greg said, wandering over to grab a bottle of water. Regina was impressed he didn't make fun of her for it.

Killian joined their group, frowning. "Maybe you should see a doctor."

"You sound like Robin," she told him.

"Your husband is a wise man," Ursula said. "A wise man who loves and cares for you."

Regina nodded, knowing she was right but also believing that she didn't need to see a doctor just yet. "He's also a man who is no doubt relieving the trauma of losing his first wife and may be overreacting."

"Or knows the importance of going to the doctor immediately," Ursula countered. "What's the worst thing that happens? The doctor tells you that you need more sleep or a vacation or vitamins?"

"Those are the likeliest causes of your fatigue," Killian said, nodding in agreement.

Regina sighed, realizing she was getting outnumbered. "I'll see if I can get an appointment before Monday's show."

"Why don't you talk to the set doctor?" Ursula suggested. "Maybe he can give you something to help."

"Or a place to start with your own doctor," Killian added.

Realizing that they had a point and that it was at least a good compromise with Robin, Regina nodded. "Okay. I'll go see him. But I still believe this is nothing."

"I hope you're right but it's better to be safe than sorry," Tink agreed. "I'll even go with you if you want."

Though touched by the offer, Regina shook her head. "I'm a big girl. I think I can visit the set doctor by myself. But thank you."

Ursula squeezed her shoulder. "Good luck."

"Keep us posted, okay?" Killian asked. "We're concerned."

"I will. I'm glad I have such good friends," Regina said, not sure she ever imagined having such a strong support system when she first joined the show.

Now, though, she couldn't imagine her life without them.

Their break ended and Regina sighed as those still in the competition returned to their respective rehearsal rooms. She had a few more hours to work with Percy before she could see the doctor and Regina vowed to make them count, praying she made it to the doctor without killing her partner.

* * *

The set doctor believed Regina's fatigue was caused by the grueling schedule required to prepare for a weekly dance contest. "But I've been fine in the past," she said.

"Yes," he replied. "Which means your body could just be catching up to the past few seasons."

She didn't accept that diagnosis and knew Robin wouldn't either, so she decided to make an appointment with her regular doctor as soon as she got home. However, she did appreciate that the doctor insisted to Nimue that Regina get Saturday off so she could rest ahead of the live show. Nimue agreed and asked Anna to step in to help Percy continue his rehearsal so Regina showed her the routine using Killian as a stand in for her partner. She then headed home, ready to relax.

As she figured, Robin was not happy with the doctor's comments but was pleased that she was given a day off. "You're just going to do nothing but relax," he insisted. "And we'll help."

"Well, I normally like doing things for myself but I must admit, I like the thought of you waiting on me hand and foot," she admitted, stepping closer to him. She bit her lip as she looked up at him.

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. "And I will happily do it. I will happily do it even if you weren't under doctor's orders and tired all the time."

"Is that so?" she asked, sliding her hands under his shirt to caress his bare chest.

"Yes," he said, gently stilling her hand. "I wouldn't start that."

She pouted. "Why not? It will definitely relax me and help me sleep."

"It would also do a lot more to your body that I don't think will ultimately help you," he told her.

"But we have so much to make up for," she replied, still hoping to change his mind. While she did feel dead on her feet, her fatigue hadn't killed her libido - especially when it came to him.

He raised an eyebrow. "I've been home for almost two months, Regina."

"And you were gone for four," she pointed out. "So we have two more months to go. Didn't you miss me?"

"Of course I missed you. I always miss you when I'm on the road," he assured her. "And we'll have plenty of time to make up for when I was gone. Just not tonight."

She sighed. "You're not budging, are you?"

He shook his head. "Not this time. Your health always comes first."

"Fine," she said, sighing. "You win. This time."

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll win the next five," he told her, kissing her forehead as they heard Roland call for her from the living room. He shook his head. "I'll tell him you're resting."

She pressed her hand against his chest, shaking her head in response. "This is one of those five debates I'm going to win. I'm never too tired to be Mom and Majesty, got it?"

He nodded. "I do. But don't push yourself, okay?"

"Don't worry," she assured him. "I've got plenty of experience convincing energetic little boys that the one thing they really want to do is lay on the couch and cuddle while watching a movie."

She flashed to when Henry was younger and wanted to play with her after a competition. Usually Regina had no energy and often was sore after one of them, so she had learned how to divert his attention to something more low-energy. Since entering Roland's life, she had found the same tricks worked on him as well.

"A movie night sounds perfect," he said, taking her hand. "Let's go convince Roland that's what he really wants."

Regina leaned against him, glad she had him in her life. No matter how stressful the competition got or how many shitty partners she ended up with, she would always be grateful to _Dancing With the Stars_ for bringing him to her.

Even if his worrying sometimes drove her crazy.

* * *

Per doctor's and husband's orders, Regina did nothing on Saturday that wasn't ultimately restful.

She slept in that morning, though she did briefly wake when Robin climbed out of bed to take the boys to a scouting event. Regina lay curled up in their blankets as she watched him change, letting out a wolf whistle as he did so. He smiled, chuckling at her reaction before approaching her. With a kiss to her forehead, he told her to get some more sleep and that he would see her that afternoon. Regina rolled over toward his side of the bed, taking in his familiar pine scent as she fell back asleep.

When she next woke up, she padded down to the kitchen. Claire greeted her and offered to make her something to eat. She made Regina an omelet and encouraged her to drink some orange juice rather than coffee. "You need Vitamin C more than caffeine right now," Claire pointed out.

"You're probably right," Regina agreed, pouring herself a large glass of orange juice. She sipped it as she enjoyed her breakfast, having a nice conversation with her mother-in-law as they both relaxed at the kitchen table.

After she ate, Regina decided to draw herself a bath and used a bath bomb Emma had gotten her for Christmas. She sank into the warm water, letting the soft scent of jasmine coming from the water soothe her. Regina also played some music as well and just let herself really relax, knowing she didn't have to be anywhere or do anything at all.

Once the water cooled and her fingers were pruny, Regina climbed out of the tub and drained it. She wrapped herself in her Robin's bathrobe, which was bigger, thicker and smelled of him. Regina wandered back into their room, where she pampered herself with body lotion and a face mask before changing into her comfiest clothing.

By the time she settled onto the couch to watch a movie, she heard Robin's car pull up and the excited sounds of the boys getting out of it. She perked up as they entered the house and she smiled. "How was the jamboree?"

"It was a lot of fun, Majesty!" Roland exclaimed, bounding into the room. There was dirt on his face and uniform as well as twigs in his curls.

She raised an eyebrow. "It certainly looks it."

"Hey, Mom," Henry said, coming in as well. While he wasn't as dirty as his brother, he needed a shower as well.

"How are you feeling, Majesty?" Roland asked, looking concerned.

Regina smiled. "I'm feeling better, thank you."

"Okay," Robin said, joining them now. "Why don't you two go get out of these clothes, put them in your hampers and shower before we join your mother for a movie?"

They nodded before racing upstairs, their footfalls sounding like thunder. Robin looked over his shoulder as he called out: "Walk, you two. We don't want any accidents."

"Okay," both yelled back.

Robin sighed before joining her on the couch. "You really feeling better?" he asked.

"I am," she assured him, resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. "This was definitely what I needed."

"Good," he said, kissing the top of her head. "How about I go make us some popcorn?"

She nodded. "That sounds good."

"And then I was thinking I would grill some kabobs for dinner," he said, standing from the couch.

"All of that sounds great," she told him. "Thanks."

Within a half hour, Regina sat surrounded by her three favorite men as they all munched on popcorn and enjoyed the classic Disney version of Robin Hood. Henry sat on her left side, his head on her shoulder, while Roland had squished himself between her and Robin. For his part, her husband had his arm wrapped around her and she smiled, never feeling more rested or relaxed.

She couldn't imagine another way to spend her Saturday.

* * *

"Here you go," Emma said, handing Regina her favorite hoodie. She then sat with Killian, who sipped at his beer while they enjoyed the cooling California night.

Killian looked over Regina before saying: "You're looking better."

"Thank you," she said. "I'm definitely feeling better. I guess I'm just getting old."

"If you're getting old then we're all getting old," Emma said, grabbing a fresh beer from the cooler. She motioned to it. "Do you want one?"

Regina shook her head. "I'm sticking with water tonight."

"Good call," Killian said. "Though you can say that because you didn't have to deal with your partner today."

"Was he that bad?" Regina asked, wondering if she needed to buy Anna a present for putting up with him.

Killian sighed. "I've seen him act worse but he definitely gave Anna a lot of attitude today."

"Ugh. He sounds like the worse," Emma said, taking a sip of her own beer.

"He is," Regina and Killian said.

Roland climbed onto her lap, cuddling against her. "Can I sit with you, Majesty?"

"Of course," she said, holding him close. "But I think you're going to have to go to bed soon. You've had a very busy day and must be very tired."

"No, I'm not," he protested, even as he fought to keep his eyes open.

Everyone chuckled as Regina started to rock him. "Alright, sweetheart. Why don't we just here and you can help me continue relaxing?"

"Alright, Majesty," he said, resting his head on her shoulder. She pressed her cheek to the top of his head, his soft curls gently tickling her.

Robin looked them over before smiling, picking up the guitar he had resting against the railing. He handed it to Henry, who sat next to him on their patio sofa. "Why don't you play a little something for us before you and your brother head up for bed?" he suggested.

Henry's eyes lit up as he took the guitar. The teenager had been taking lessons from his stepfather for a few years now and was very good. While Henry still suffered from a bit of stage fright, he did love performing for others - something Regina knew he had inherited from her and Daniel. And he especially loved performing for his family, so he had none of the nerves he usually had before a performance.

"Any requests?" Henry asked, strumming the guitar a bit.

"I think I know the perfect one," Robin said, leaning over to whisper his suggestion in Henry's ears. Henry grinned and nodded, starting to play the recommended song.

After a few opening chords, Robin started to sing along with Henry, revealing his choice had been "Let It Be" by the Beatles. Regina smiled, knowing her husband was always partial to their music, but also realizing that he had chosen something that could essentially be a lullaby. His voice soothed her and she was afraid that she would fall asleep before even Roland.

Maybe that was Robin's plan.

She wouldn't put it past him.

Regina kept her eyes on her husband as he continued to sing, his eyes closed now. She loved witnessing these moments - where he got so lost in his music, pouring every ounce of his heart and soul into whatever he was playing or singing, that it was as if he were one with the song. Her heart skipped a beat and she always fell in love with him a little more whenever he sang, especially these quiet and private performances where his only audience was family and closest friends.

In her arms, Roland started to sag and grow even heavier. She knew without looking that he was asleep but she kept rocking him, hoping that he would stay asleep. He was much like his father in that he loved to be around people and he would fight the sleep he needed if it meant being able to be around them longer. It was both adorable and annoying, but at least Robin was always a united front with her about bedtime.

The last chord slowly faded in the air as Henry set the guitar again. Everyone but Regina clapped though she gave her son a soft smile, hoping he understood why she wasn't clapping. Judging by the smile he gave her back, he did.

"That was amazing, lad," Killian praised him. "You get better and better every time I hear you."

Even in the dim lighting, Regina could see Henry's cheeks turn pink. "Thanks, Killian. Robin's a great teacher."

Robin grinned, clapping him on the back. "You're a great student."

Henry beamed at Robin's praise, which made Regina's heart melt even more. Once again, she sent a prayer of gratitude to whoever was listening that Robin had entered both her life and Henry's life. Robin had taken on a fatherly role with her son almost immediately upon meeting him and the two had really bonded, just as much as she had bonded with Roland. She knew blending families wasn't always easy - she had been part of one and had hated every moment of it - but they had done it.

They were a family.

"And I think that made for a great finale," Robin continued, patting Henry's knee. "But it's time for you and Roland to turn in."

Henry nodded, handing him the guitar before standing. Approaching Regina, he kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, Mom."

"Goodnight, sweetheart," she said. "I'll see you in the morning."

As Henry said goodnight to everyone else, Robin came over to Regina and reached down for Roland. "I'll carry him to bed."

"You sure?" she asked, not wanting him to hurt himself. It saddened both of them to realize that Roland was no longer the little boy they could easily cart around on their hips like they had in the past. She had stopped carrying him the year before but Robin still continued to do so, though they both knew a day was coming that he would have to stop as well.

Robin nodded, taking his son in his arms. He made a face and Regina knew that day was suddenly a lot closer. But he shifted Roland and smiled. "I've got him. Don't worry," he told her.

He and Henry left the deck and Regina sighed, sipping her water. Stars twinkled overhead and she could hear the soft roar of the ocean as its waves lapped the beach below their house. Robin's house had always been a peaceful oasis in busy Los Angeles and she felt as if they lived in their own little world behind his gates.

A little world she absolutely adored.

"I love how happy you are," Emma said, breaking the silence that had descended after Robin had left. Regina turned back to her friend as Emma smiled. "You deserve it."

Regina smiled as well. "So do you. I can tell you're very happy as well."

Emma nodded, leaning against Killian as he kissed the top of her head. "I am. We both lucked out, huh?"

"Well, I think Robin and I agree that we are the lucky ones," Killian said, looking up. "Right, Rob?"

"Absolutely," Robin said, holding out his hand to Regina. "I think you'll be more comfortable on the sofa, milady."

She took it and let him help her stand. They took a few steps to the sofa before sitting down next to each other. Regina kicked off her shoes and pulled her legs up onto the sofa, tucking her feet under them as she leaned against Robin. He wrapped his arm around her, holding her close and providing some more warmth as the night grew chillier. They would no doubt have to head inside soon but they could enjoy a few more quiet moments outside.

Claire bid them goodnight before heading inside herself, leaving the four friends on the deck. They lapsed into easy conversation, their voices and laughter echoing in the night air. Regina felt herself relax even more and she knew that she would return to work even more rejuvenated. This day was exactly what she needed.

They said laughter was the best medicine but it was clear to Regina it had nothing on the love of her family.

* * *

Regina hummed as she returned to the studio the following morning. Nimue and the set doctor greeted her, ready to look her over. Both seemed pleased with her improved condition and the doctor cleared her to perform. Nimue approved it and Regina went to her room to get in some last-minute practice with Percy ahead of dress rehearsals that evening.

Percy was in a mood the entire time, though, and Regina felt her good mood and energy slowly drain around him. He had not been happy that she had taken a day off and sniped at her every chance he got, implying that she wasn't good enough or strong enough to be his partner if she got so tired so easily.

It took everything in Regina not to strangle him.

On top of that, she barely ate her lunch. It was a simple Cobb salad she had picked up from Granny's - one of her favorites. But something seemed to be wrong with it as it tasted off, though Regina couldn't tell why. She ended up throwing it out and made a note to discuss it with Granny, see if anyone else had had issues with their salads. Regina grabbed a protein bar from the kitchen to hold her over until dinner, glad she had managed to have a hearty breakfast. Along with the protein bar, she figured it should be enough to power her through the rest of the day.

She and Percy reported to the ballroom for dress rehearsals. From the moment she got there, she was hit by a powerful scent she couldn't identify. Regina tried to figure out where it was coming from but it seemed to permeate the entire studio. When she asked the others about it, they all shook their heads and said they didn't smell anything.

Regina decided to try to ignore it as rehearsed the opening number with the other pros and contestants. August and Belle were on hand to practice their parts, though most of their lines were just stand-ins as their scripted lines were not confirmed until right before the show and they ad-libbed the rest. So they all usually had fun with funny and sometimes inappropriate questions and answers as they ran through the show as if it were live.

About an hour into rehearsal, Regina and Percy were the next to dance. She figured they were kicking off the second hour, which she didn't mind. They wouldn't have the stress of opening the show but they would still have time to relax before the group dance and then elimination. As August made up some introduction, they then held at their starting positions for the length of their video package.

The music began and she kept her eye on Percy as they started the paso doble. He started off strong as they headed down the stairs. She was impressed and pleased that even though he had given Anna a hard time, he hadn't regressed with the routine. It gave Regina hope that they would have a good night the next night, even if it meant another week of putting up with him.

Halfway through the routine, Percy dropped to his knees and she lifted her practice skirts for the chase. She moved quickly backwards as he came toward her. Regina made a note that he needed to work on his face right before the room began to spin. Darkness started to creep at the edge of her vision and she swallowed as her knees grew weak. She stopped dancing and believed they stopped the music as she no longer heard anything but a buzzing noise. Percy remained on his knees, frowning in confusion. Regina saw his lips move but heard nothing.

She tried to step forward but instead, she felt herself start to fall down. The darkness swallowed her and she embraced it, hoping she wouldn't feel the impact when she hit the floor.

* * *

Regina came to as the EMTs put her on the gurney. From what she could see, everyone had gathered onto the dance floor and was watching her with concern. Nimue hovered over, assuring her that they had called Robin and he would meet her at the hospital. Regina thanked her before she was wheeled off the set and onto the waiting ambulance.

It was a short trip to the hospital but she barely took any notice. Her mind felt like soup and her body felt as if someone had filled it with concrete. She wanted to sleep but was afraid to close her eyes. Regina hoped that the doctors could figure out what had happened and what would make her feel better.

Robin met her as she was rolled into the ER. Worry filled his eyes as he explained he was her husband. The EMTs let him hold her hand as she was rushed into a cubicle to await a doctor. He stroked her hair, looking almost as pale as she was certain she was. "I thought you were feeling better," he said.

"I did too," she admitted, squeezing his hand. "I'm scared, Robin."

He nodded. "I know. But I'm sure the doctors will be able to help you. You're going to be fine."

She wasn't sure if he was reassuring her or himself.

"Until then, why don't you relax?" he suggested, trying to fluff the thin pillow under her head. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Some water?" she asked.

He nodded, kissing her forehead. "I'll be right back."

Robin was gone for a few minutes before returning with a pitcher and a familiar face in tow. "Look who I found doing rounds," he said.

"Hi, Regina," Victor Whale said. "What happened?"

She told him about her strange week and he listened, taking down notes. He then put on his stethoscope to listen to her heart before nodding. "Alright, your heart sounds good. I'm going to run some tests to see if we can narrow down what's causing this," he said.

"Thank you," she said, never imagining she would be so relieved to see Victor Whale. He was an ass but he was an ass who was good at his job. She felt better knowing she was in his care.

Whale nodded before patting her hand. "It's good to see you two again. I just wish it were under circumstances."

"Us too," Robin replied, handing Regina a cup of water. She took it, sipping the refreshing liquid eagerly.

"A nurse should be in shortly to take some blood work," Whale said, clicking his pen and tucking it in his pocket. "I hope to have you home as soon as possible."

Regina smiled. "That's all I want. Well, that and some answers."

Whale nodded. "Then let's go get you those."

He left the room and Robin took her hand. He kissed it, smiling at her. "I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of this, Regina."

"Me too," she said, feeling a bit hopeful. "Do you think I'll be able to dance tomorrow?"

"If you can't, Anna's ready to step in for you. But let's just take this one step at a time, okay?" he asked.

She nodded, knowing he had a point. There was no use worrying about anything else just yet and she knew that the show always had backup plans. It would be fine. So she needed to focus on herself and getting better.

And hopefully, it would be sooner rather than later.


End file.
